Bobble-by-Water
} |name= Bobble-by-Water |icon= Ico_World_Map.png |image = Shark_Island.jpg |type = Zone |location = Tunaria |px = 270px |loot=Forest |namedmobs=Alleza |borders=N: Neriak, Nektulos E: Open Sea S: Hodstock and Temby W: The Green Rift }} Bobble-by-Water is a zone primarily consisting of light forest. It is bounded on the west by The Green Rift and on the east by open sea. To the north lies Neriak, Nektulos and Hodstock and Temby is to the south. Overview The average mobs in Bobble-by-Water are of levels 10 to 25. The following mobs are typically encountered in Bobble-by-Water: *Copperhead *Giant bat *Giant moray eel *Giant spider *Large spider *Wolf rat *Young crocodile *Young wolf Points of interest The town of Bobble-by-Water itself is located in Bobble-by-Water (S) and spans quite some distance northward, up well into Bobble-by-Water ©. To the east of town, in Bobble-by-Water (S) is Hangman's Hill - a small crest where those who commit crimes against the citizens of Bobble-by-Water are hung and subsequently buried. Hangman's Hill is haunted by restless skeletons. Along the boundary between Bobble-by-Water and The Green Rift runs a long, dark wall, currently under construction by the halflings of Bobble-by-Water, intent on securing their lands from dark elf invaders. Shark Island Shark Island is a small island located off the coast in Bobble-By-Water (E). It gained its name for the obvious reasons: sharks. Sharks infest the waters directly surrounding the island although they are not very prevalent in the other parts of the local waters. The sharks are strangely drawn to the island. Twenty years prior, an heir to a merchant fortune, Braver Krim, had the tower and the encircling wall built. As a young man Braver was sent by his father to ride the family’s merchant ship to learn the trade and prepare to take over the family business. Braver quickly found that he loved the sea and had little interest in the fluctuating price of silk. While out on the sea, he took the opportunity to take the ship’s rowboat into the water alone in the dead of night. He would sit and listen to the lapping waves and revel in the salty wind stinging his eyes. The story is that on one of these nights he heard a woman’s voice in obvious distress and went to investigate. Out in the dark sea he discovered the most beautiful woman that he had ever seen struggling in what seemed to be a an old fishing net cast off by careless fisherman. Only thinking of saving the woman, not on why she was in the middle of the sea at night, he jumped in and worked at freeing her. As soon as she was free he began to try to help her swim back to the boat but she refused and pushed him away. Confused, he argued with her in the freezing cold water. She told him to return to this spot again tomorrow if he wished and she dove back into the water. The last thing he saw was her finned tail dipping into the water. He returned the next night and many afterward and their love for each other grew with each meeting. One night however, he arrived to find her crying. She told him that they could no longer meet and that they could never be together. He fought with her without success until she said goodbye and dove one final time back into the depths of the sea. Braver was distraught with grief and continued to return to their spot but she never appeared. Desperate, he took what he could of his portion of the family fortune and had a tower built on a nearby island where he could watch for his love each and every night. Braver Krim has been completely consumed with his search for the last twenty years. This obsession, combined with his lack of human contact, has driven him quite insane. Having spent so much time nearby the sea, he has managed to form a bond of sorts with many of the creatures in the area. About ten years prior, a group of brigands attacked his island mistakenly believing that his fortune still remained, hidden within the tower. With the surrounding sea creatures Braver fought off them off. Since that time he has made preparations to defend himself and views all visitors as enemies trying to kill him or agents of his ailing father trying to get him to return home. In the intervening years, his communion with the sea has given him a degree of power to command its forces and as a consequence has become a dangerous, crazed adversary. Rare mobs Today, caimen crocodiles roam freely around Shark Island, including Alleza, a rare named crocodile, known to spawn just north of the tower on the island. Quests The following quests involve travel to and within Bobble-by-Water: *Dark Elf Alchemist 10 Quest Gallery Category:Zones